IMG 1509
This video shows someone exploring the Fishery. It is completely abandoned though spirits still haunt the place. Many drawings and messages can be seen throughout the video. At the end of the video the person recording finds a briefcase. They also find a message from Ezekiel Thoth notifying cultists that everyone had moved from the Fishery to the Spire. Details Details as of 9/11/18. Description: "December 2nd 2011, you were a day late to your meeting, but their moon was early as their saying goes. You could have never seen them, but some of them were still there, watching you as you moved through their home, hoping that you might help them. They are still in pain now." Tags: N/A Video Transcript The video begins with someone walking through a grassy, rundown area, possibly the Fishery. The video occasionally stutters at random. The distorted voice of the person filming can be heard, though it is difficult to make out. He speaks again before stepping into one of the ruined buildings. He examines a building where the roof has caved in, proving this is the Fishery. He looks over at a wall with some writing on it saying: "DONT LET US DIE THE ROOF IS FALLING" The video continues. We see just how bad of shape the Fishery is in with debris everywhere. We see an old dilapidated bathroom. The person filming enters an old building and finds the parallelos symbol drawn all over the walls. Another symbol used by the Lunar Children is also seen - one of four arrows intersecting and pointing in different directions. The camera pans around to show more drawings on the opposite wall. We see another parallelos symbol with some writing under it: "Parallel" There are more symbols further down with arrows pointing upwards. What appears to be the Silentdork YouTube avatar with an 'R' above it and a 'T' below it can be seen. The camera pans back around to show more drawings. Four figures are seen and numbered. Above them is the Lunarum Oculus - The symbol that signifies that Luna is watching. Below the figures is the same arrow symbol seen earlier with more text: "Giants under Tenebris control" The camera pans to the right to show another symbol of the arrows with writing below it: "Tenebris" The person filming walks to the far end of the room to find one final drawing. This one shows three figures with what appears to be a moon above them. The figure in the center appears to have the Silentdork YouTube avatar as a head. Words below the drawing say: "Burned Interrupts" They stare out into the woods for a moment before turning back around and leaving the building. They continue walking through a large amount of debris until eventually coming across a shelf with some documents on it. The first seems to be an FBI application form. The second is the same flyer that Tyler received that spoke of Luna. The person recording then walks across the Fishery again. They set the camera down for a few moments before picking it back up and entering another building. More drawings are found: "LUNA IS LOVE" "So long my friends!" A smiley face is drawn beneath the above. We are then shown another message on the wall but it is too difficult to read. We see a drawing of the Lunarum Oculus and the Parallelos symbol below. On the opposite wall the following message is written: "AND NOW WE ASCEND" The man recording looks into an empty office and sighs. They turn around and see a briefcase that was not there previously. A strange sound is heard as they approach it. Some messages have been written on the wall around the case: "We wait in the (Parallelos)" "FOR YOU, NEW CHILD" They grab the briefcase and exit the fishery. The screen goes black before cutting to the person filming some crumpled documents: "Due to recent unfortunate events the continued use of the fish house has been deemed unfavourable for the continuation of our worship and personal well being. If you have recieved this notice, it is because you have been given the task of removing any valuable holy items from the fishery, the holy building provided to us by the Father Patrem, and transporting them to our new central meeting grounds, the Ohio Spire. Collect everything of value and await further instructions." "AVOID THE FISH PONDS AND LEAVE NO SHREDS OF EVIDENCE TO ANY ACTIONS IN SAID LOCATION AND REPORT ANY ABNORMALITIES OR STRANGE SENSATIONS DURING YOUR TIME IN THE BUILDING! - Ezekiel" There is also a paper with a total of $1,664 on it ((Below is the distorted voice spoken throughout the video)) !!VOLUME WARNING!! ((The voice speaks at :36, :43, :49, 1:05, 1:55, 2:22, 5:10, 6:58)) ((Below is an attempt to transcribe what is being said:)) "(Indecipherable) this place. This place is rubbish. There's the woods. It's just a fucking dump. Sure as hell (Indecipherable). I'm not (Indecipherable) about this. Oh god. What the hell is this (Indecipherable)" Images roof2.png scribbles.png scribbles2.png scribbles3.png scribbles4.png scribbles5.png scribbles6.png doc1.png doc2.png doc3.png doc4.png doc5.png doc6.png doc7.png doc8.png doc9.png doc10.png doc11.png Category:Canon videos Category:Dead Arc Category:Videos